lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BeaNOwl/Rhonda's Unexpected House Party
Rhonda's Unexpected House Party Bea as 'Rhonda. 'Crumbs as 'Audrey. 'Jewel as 'Diana. Mittens as ''Cynthia''. Pillow as ''Judith''. Peanut as ''Vi (Viola). Spot as '''''Tina. Dot as Hilary.'' Marina as 'Tatum. Blossom as ''Michelle''. Holly as ''Buffy''. Pix E. as ''Priscilla'''. '' : ''So began what started as Rhonda's first date night with Devin, or so she thought. In front of the mirror Rhonda saw nothing but incredible imperfection. : "Why can't my hair be naturally perfect? It's almost like every girl has to be prettier than me. All I ask is for tonight to work out. Is that too much to ask for?" : Rhonda felt it useless to talk to her mirror like a human being who could understand her. At least a mirror could not disagree with what she had to say though. Was it weird for her to have a more meaningful conversation with a hanging glass than her own girlfriends? Who cares. It was Friday night, and time with Devin was going to be heaven. : Okay, now what to do with her hair thought Rhonda. She turned around in her bathroom and scanned the accessories lying on the shelf. I think a scrunchie might be saying I am too comfortable with you. A headband is sweet but too innocent. You can't go wrong with a bow though. Which color? '' : "Black. Why? It's dangerous, of course," Rhonda knew she picked the right choice. : Even with the bow, Rhonda only found dismay looking into the mirror again. ''I'm just going to throw a large hat on and call it a night. There was no time for a second judgment, the door bell rang. Devin isn't supposed to be here until nine... : Her feet paced down the stairs to the front door where she thought Devin had probably just arrived early. With an excited jerk she opened the door. : "Devin you're ear--" she stopped mid-sentence. It wasn't Devin. : "Hope I'm not too early, Rhonda." : Oh, this is perfect. What is -she- doing here? How do I get rid of her? Panic, panic, panic. : "Are you talking in your head again, Rhonda?" she said. : The blonde quirky girl who just barged into Rhonda's house was Tina, her close but intrusive friend. Although a girl with good intentions, Tina never seemed to get the hint. This hint was to get out, and fast. Rhonda faked a welcoming smile while discreetly signaling to the door. Maybe she'll get the hint, and leave. Keep smiling, Rhonda. : "Why are you smiling like a freaky dentist? And I'm not leaving, put your hand down. Hey, where's the decorations? The place looks dreary," Tina butted in. : "Decorations for what? And why are you here?!" : Tina almost felt offended, such a tone Rhonda was using. The entry hall was absolutely barren of any festive decoration of the sort. This was not what Tina was expecting. Rhonda however tapped her fingertips against the door, waiting for Tina to decide to head back out the door. : "This is just sad. How is the party going to be a hit when your house looks it's ready to hold a funeral?" : The question Tina posed gave Rhonda a ghostly white face, almost exaggerated. Please tell me she's joking. Please tell me she got the wrong house. Please tell me she's not going to comment on my hair. : "Why are you wearing a three year old's bow in your hair? You look like Minnie Mouse." : "GET OUT. GET OUT RIGHT NOW, TINA!" Rhonda was letting out some major steam now. : The tension in the room was thick enough to lay bricks. Tina almost felt like Rhonda was getting a little agitated, but she knew Rhonda would never. Maybe Rhonda was just practicing her comedy routine, she never was a funny tomato though. : "You're not a funny tomato, Rhonda." : What is wrong with her... why won't she leave? Why did the Glee kids have to graduate... why am I a ginger?! ''Rhonda let out a bizarre shriek that made Tina cover her ears with her hands. Was Rhonda ... PMS'ing? : "Yo! Calm down, okay? I didn't mean to make fun of your house, it's not your fault your parents are the crypt keepers. But you really should bring out some snacks though, the girls aren't going to sit around playing Scrabble." : ''What's wrong with Scrabble? It requires strategy! Rhonda felt like her date with Devin might not run as smooth as she'd have thought. There were two things she didn't like about Tina. First, Tina liked to talk gossip about her to the other girls at school, gossip that wasn't necessarily true. That apparently Rhonda steals everyone's boyfriend, and that Rhonda sometimes blogs lies about the other girls on the internet. And secondly, Rhonda just hated that Tina was a die-hard Katy Perry fan. Why is she such a die-hard Katy Perry fan? I just can't stand her. : There was a knock on the door and Rhonda's train of thought was broken. : "Rhonda stop talking in your head and answer the door, it's probably one of the girls." : Why don't you get out of my house, Tina. Hmm? Hmm?! HMM?! Rhonda turned around and jolted the door open. : "Rhonda! Hey, girl! Kisses!" : Vi. Little Miss Viola from Viewcreek Drive. Vi was the school's yearbook editor. Everyone made sure to stay on her good side to keep from being burned alive at the end of the year. No one really cared much for her, but they knew better to be friends with her. : When does Tina talk to Vi? And I swear I own that top she's wearing. Wait. THAT IS MY TOP! : "Why are you wearing my shirt?!" Rhonda hollered. : Vi felt so humiliated. Who did Rhonda think she was? Even Tina was surprised in Rhonda's behavior. There goes an untrue rumor about Rhonda in the yearbook now. : "Look, loud mouth. Tina let me wear it, you can thank her. Okay?" Vi seemed proud of her arrogance. : "Tina, why are you lending people my clothes? Why are you in my closet for?" : Tina did not like confrontation, almost as much as she did not like guys who can pull off skinny jeans better than her. She had to pull her act together though, Vi was watching. : "I'm a classy girl, Rhonda. Surely you know this," Tina explained. : "Even I knew this," Vi interrupted. : Even I knew this, even I blah blah. I hate her. Rhonda knew Tina was spouting nonsense again. Classy girls don't show off their spanx to the rest of the class, especially on a Thursday. : "Why are you giving away my clothes?" : Rhonda just wanted an answer, Tina was dancing around the question like Lady Gaga and a disco stick. : Many things were rushing through Tina's head right now. She could answer Rhonda's question. She could insult her hair, or she could return home to watch Teen Wolf she DVR'd for later. No, the party was more important. : "Um, well, you see. LOOK OVER THERE! It's Audrey!" : Dang it, it is Audrey. How many girls did she invite? Rhonda smiled at Audrey who was walking up the steps to her porch. Who did Audrey think she was? A designer purse that she clearly couldn't afford, and new shoes? Remind me to go shopping with her next time. And by that I mean remind me to have her buy me things. '' : "Audrey! I see you could make it to the party I had no idea I was throwing!" Rhonda faked excitement. : "I had a feeling this was all Tina's idea, she told most of us to expect disappointment so I naturally came to the conclusion you were unaware," Audrey said. : Vi smiled at Audrey, "Is that a knock-off, girl?" : "Oh, Vi. I am shocked you were invited. You still have friends?" : Ouch, Audrey just asked for a photoshopped mustache for that snide comment. : "Ha ha ha, Audrey. You make tears cascade from my eyes. Meanwhile don't forget who controls what you look like at the end of the year. You should worship the very ground I walk on." : Vi had a lot of nerve, so did Audrey. Rhonda and Tina could not let the cat fight ensue. : "Girls, let's take this into the living room, okay?" Rhonda tried to herd them into the next room. : The living room of Rhonda's house was decently lit, with a ceiling fixture to illuminate what would hold the girls who were soon going to crowd the surroundings with their chitter chatter about who's the best kisser and what shade of eye shadow should you wear to Homecoming. : ''Maybe if I offer them some snacks they'll keep quiet and just eat. Rhonda excused herself, dashing across the house to the kitchen. She had to rummage through cupboard after cupboard to salvage a decent platter of appetizers to hold the girls over. A small bowl of cheese crackers. Some slices of cheese. A package of M&M's. Rhonda felt like the hostess of the year, time to save the day. : "What is that?" Vi asked, almost in shock. : Tina perhaps thought that Rhonda was again testing their humor, but Rhonda's tenacious smile began to diminish the plause. Rhonda wiggled her way in between the girls who were already comfortable on the two sofas that sat in the room. The platter was set on the walnut coffee table, but no one made a pass at it. Everyone's eyes were fixed on what was set down, and no one felt like taking a sample. : "Well don't just marvel at it, eat up!" Rhonda tried to convince them. : These girls act like they wanted a four course meal. And when do they ever eat? A Tic-Tac a day is all Audrey eats anyways, she should find the M&M's a feast. : If Rhonda had time to plan, maybe her appetizers would not be so last minute. Tina sometimes made complications in Rhonda's life. Complications that would affect Rhonda beyond comprehension. Her decline in the social totem pole at school, or maybe her failure at an attempt to make it with Devin who was probably never going to come now. : "Well I'm not hungry. Oh, by the way, Rhonda. Talk at school has it you're seeing Devin. How is that working out?" Audrey knew exactly what she was saying, she was trying to take a jab at Rhonda. : These girls are catty tonight. I'll play hard ball though. Oh, I will. : "Actually I am, Audrey. We're madly in love, Devin even asked me to be his girlfriend last week, jealous?" : Audrey kind of scoffed, almost a pathetic reaction Rhonda's attempt at a verbal punch in the face. If there was one thign Audrey knew, is that she has had a tase of what every other girl wanted to try. : "Rhonda, you're cute when you don't know things. Tina, tell her about Devin," Audrey said. : This was the beginning of a cat fight, and I am going to have to duke it out with her. I hope there's not a hidden camera because I cannot end up on Youtube with my hair like this. : "Devin is Audrey's ex-boyfriend. We all thought you knew," Tina exclaimed. : Blast it, blast it all. Devin did not tell me he was with Audrey before me. I need to think of something quick before I look desperate. '' : "Say something, Rhonda. You're looking pretty desperate right now," Audrey interrupted. : There was nothing she wanted more than to show Audrey the door. The door that she tried to stop Vi from entering. The door that she tried Tina from interrupting. The door that has been a traitor to Rhonda and allowed entry from all these uninvited guests. : "Why did you betray me, door? Why?!" Rhonda was throwing a fit. And all eyes were on her. : "While Rhonda suffers through a nervous break-down, how about we put on some music?" Vi tried to change the subject. : The humilitiation of Rhonda was put aside for a moment while Vi walked over to the stereo system sitting in the corner. She digged into her authentic Valentino handbag and pulled out a sleek new generation purple iPod Nano. Vi knew name brand, and she had to have current, no exceptions. : "Ooh, I want Katy Perry! Put on Katy Perry!" Tina was just embarassing herself now. : Rhonda had to stop this nonsense, "How about some classic rock?" : "How about you all be quiet and let me do this, it's my iPod. Bunch of harpies." : Vi was must have been playing a joke. The iPod was synced and Aqua's ''Barbie Girl rang through the room. : "Oh here we go! This is all me right here, make room!" Tina got up and started krumping like a white girl in the club. : Oh, why? WHY? Rhonda did appreciate Tina taking the embarassment off her though, but this was just downright humiliating - for her. : "Come on, girls. Sing with me. I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WOR--" : The door bell, it rang. It rang. H''allelujah, get me away from this disaster. Rhonda got up from the sofa and answered the door. Was it going to betray her again? Good, it was Rhonda's best friend Cynthia. : "Cynthia's here, everyone!" Rhonda yelled across the hall. Rhonda was yelling a lot tonight, she should save her voice in case Devin decides to follow through with their date. : Rhonda could tell Cynthia just finished track because she was still in her work-out clothes. Cynthia was the most athletic of the girls, while many of them preferred gossip and other nonsense Cynthia preferred giving it her all. She was a good friend, but sometimes her interests did not fully agree with Rhonda. Especially at six in the morning when Cynthia tries to persuade Rhonda to go jogging with her. Exercise in the early morning is a no. : "I smell sweat. Oh, it's just Cynthia. Did you come back from the field?" Vi made a joke that only she found funny. : Sometimes Vi's jokes were in her own language, and sometimes she thought she was funnier than she actually was. Cynthia faked a smile at the hyena. : "Well I knew about Rhonda's party, and I walk past her house anyways when I come home so I wanted to pop in and see who showed up. If I knew Vi was going to be here I'd have never come." : ''I should have brought out popcorn. Rhonda felt the heat rising, Cynthia's blunt attack at Vi was just the foundation of a long night to come. The seating arrangement could not have been more awkward. Tina was sitting on the sofa to the left of the fireplace with Rhonda. While Vi and Audrey sat on the opposite sofa. : Category:Blog posts